


Waking in Dreamland

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking in Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hug Time Now commentfic meme](http://community.livejournal.com/samdean_otp/90360.html).

Sam's expecting the cage to look like Bobby's panic room, if it looks like anything. Instead, when he stops falling and opens his eyes, he's in a hospital bed, IV line in his arm and no one else in the room. No Lucifer and no Michael and no Adam. Worrying for three different reasons.

Maybe this is what Lucifer thinks will torture him.

Sam ignores the nurse construct and the doctor construct who arrive fairly soon thereafter. (Just like Gabriel's Seattle Mercy Hospital, only with no way out.) The Dean construct, though, that's harder to ignore. It's so like him, too, eyes lighting up the exact same way as the first time Sam saw him after Cold Oak...

"Sam," the Dean-shape says, and it sounds just like him, too. "Sammy, talk to me, I know you're in there, Cas said you're in there—"

But Castiel is dead. Sam saw it happen. Lucifer made it happen. So it's Michael, then. Michael's less vindictive, Sam thinks.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asks.

Not-Dean blinks, looking stricken, and recovers. "Adam's still downstairs. I couldn't—I tried, Sammy, I swear—"

Sam rolls over halfway, rediscovers the IV, yanks it out, and rolls onto his side facing away from not-Dean. It's harder than Sam expects. Why that should be, he doesn't know.

"Hey, take it easy," says Dean's voice behind him. "You've been asleep for a month. Take it easy." The doctor-construct had said much the same thing.

The bed sinks down behind Sam and the wheels of the IV cart rattle on the floor. "Let's get this back in," Dean says, and the IV needle slips back where it had been. "How you feeling?"

"I want my brother," Sam says.

"I'm right here."

It sounds so much like Dean. Sam knows he'll never see his brother again, but this is so much like the real thing—Sam turns back over and collides with Dean's warm thigh and shoves himself upright and falls into Dean's arms and sobs.

To hell with his pride, anyway.

Sam wakes up later and the scene's exactly the same except that Dean's passed out with his head next to Sam's side and his ass in a chair beside the bed. Sam's barely stirred when Dean wakes. Then there's a long involved story that's got Crowley and Grandpa Campbell and the granddaddies of all monsters and a Sam with no soul, and it's all absurd enough—

Can't make this shit up.

Maybe this is real after all.


End file.
